


Canoodling

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Willow and Buffy keep their graveyard stakeout interesting.





	Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in response to an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> "Willow/Buffy - laughing kiss."

“I’ve got one - funniest word contest,” Willow said suddenly. “Whoever can think of the funniest one wins.”

After two years of slaying, the whole graveyard stakeouts started to get about as stale as crypt air. Having Willow along made it more fun for Buffy, but they had already exhausted all of the current events (Cordelia’s new bf and some adorably overpriced mall shoes among them), leaving them scrambling for other ways to keep occupied. Buffy leaned against a headstone, idly kicking a rock out of her way. “Lollygag is pretty funny. Especially when Giles says it. So British-y. ‘Quit lollygagging, Buffy, we must away to the crumpets and stuffiness.’”

Willow giggled. “He can be kind of a fuddy-duddy. Ooh! That’s a good one too. I’m counting that.” She sat up on the headstone next to Buffy’s, swinging her legs a little. The graves belonged to a married couple - sweet, if wig-inducing.  _Together forever...as long as neither of you decides to rise tonight_. 

“I had a weird great-aunt who used to call things cattywampus,” Buffy shared, snickering a little.

Willow’s smile lit up the cemetery. 

“Oh, what about widdershins? Like, the way witches walk at a dark Sabbath.”

“Should I be worried about you?” she teased through her laughter. It was hard not to laugh along with Willow’s excitement. She was just so...cute.

Buffy’d had a lot of girl friends in her time, but none of them made her feel quite the way Willow did. She’d never really gotten what all the fuss was about having a best friend. There was another word for fuss, wasn’t there? A silly one. “Brouhaha!” she exclaimed, and Willow dissolved into giggles again.

“Dillydally,” the redhead managed to reply after a second.

“You like the rhyme-y ones,” Buffy observed. “How about...hodgepodge.”

“Canoodle,” Willow said, waggling her eyebrows as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Like caboodle? Like kit and caboodle? I just realized I don’t know what either of those things are.”

“No, ca _noodle_ , like you get at a Chinese restaurant.”

“Oh.” She was more of a fried rice girl, herself. “What’s it mean?”

Willow looked suddenly shy. 

“Wait, don’t tell me - let me guess. Does it have something to do with acrobatics?”

Willow giggled. “Not usually.”

“Is it a food?”

“Nope.” The other girl bit her lip in thought. “Uh - here. Why don’t I show you what it is. But you gotta close your eyes.”

Buffy shrugged and complied.

After a second, she felt a feather-light touch on her lips. She leaned in instinctively, but the other girl withdrew almost immediately. Buffy opened her eyes to see her best friend very close to her face and blushing up a storm.

They were awkwardly silent for a second, until Buffy said, “Huh. Canoodle,” and Willow burst into nervous laughter.

It was so cute, she just had to canoodle with her again.


End file.
